Forever and For Always
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: AU. A certain suicide didn't happen. Sei meets the love of his life...who happens to be exactly like him.
1. Outburst

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But wouldn't it just be so cool if this actually happened???

Chapter 1

The bright eyed blonde boy walked down the halls of the school. There was a young boy surrounded by girls off to the corner. 

"Bet I can guess who _that_ is." the blonde muttered to himself. 

"Rei!" the boy heard a familiar name being called out as a girl came running towards him.

"Rei! Is that you?" the girl said nearing him.

The boy turned and faced the girl. He sighed. 

__

God…How many times do I have to tell these fools? The boy thought.

"No." he muttered.

"What did you say?" the girl asked. She had reached him.

"I said no!" he screamed. 

He grabbed the girl by the wrist and raised his fist.

"No, I am not my playboy of a brother!" he yelled.

"Sei!" he heard a familiar voice and footsteps running towards him.

"Godammit, Sei!" the boy said, grabbing Sei's free wrist.

"Leave her the hell alone! All she did was mistake you for me!" Rei said.

Sei released the girl. He leaned backward into the lockers, resting against them. His head was down, his nearly shoulder-length hair draping over his face. He was shaking. Suddenly, there was a sound to be heard coming from under his hair. 

"Hm…Hm…Hm…Heheheheheh…Ha Ha Ha Ha HA!!!" Sei cackled.

"You think that it's as simple as that?!" Sei screamed. He glared at Rei. "God, Rei! Here you are surrounded by girls, and then they ask if I'm you?! Good Lord! They should know that it's me and not you when they realize that I'm alone! I'm not a popular little man-whore like you are!"

Sei noticed that everyone was staring at him. 

"And just what are all of you staring at?! You know that it's true!" Sei screamed.

Shortly down the hall, a new boy watched as the scene broke out. 

"Hm." the boy said. "Kinda seems like my kind of guy." 

"Masao!" he heard the voice of a teacher calling his name. "Your classroom's over here."

The teacher directed him toward a classroom. Before Masao entered, he turned to the teacher.

"By the way…" Masao began. "Who is that boy down there that's causing such a scene?" 

"That is Sei Kashino. And that's his twin brother Rei that's attempting to calm him down." the teacher explained.

"I'm going to have to meet him." Masao muttered.

"What?" the teacher asked.

"Oh…nothing." Masao said, entering the classroom. 


	2. Meeting Sei

Disclaimer: Read it in the first chapter!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Sei sat in his next period class scowling. He'd been called his brother for the…..Sei flipped open the lid of his desk, checking his tally carefully. 27. He slowly cut his finger open with his safety scissors and drew another tally mark with his finger. He drew his hand back and licked away the rest of the blood on his finger. He looked at the blood dripping from his newest tally mark and scoffed. He reached up and wiped away the drip. As he was licking that blood off his finger, he noticed another drip beginning to for. 

__

Why do I even bother? he thought.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" the teacher asked.

"It's not like we have any other choice, you old hag." Sei muttered.

"We have another new student joining us today." she said.

__

And would they be Bitch or an Ass? Sei thought with a sigh.

"Masao Kirishima." the teacher said.

A bright blue-eyed blonde boy walked through the doorway. As he was walking toward the teacher, he tripped and, hitting his shoulder on a desk, dislocated it. The class gasped. Masao got up. The class gasped at his arm, which was now hanging lopsided. Masao looked to see what they were gasping at and, noticing the way his arm was hanging, smiled. Without hesitation, he pushed his arm backward with a snap, popping it back into place. 

"W-w-well, M-Masao, u-u-um…" the stunned teacher began. 

Masao glanced around the classroom. It was then that he noticed him. Sei Kashino.

"M-M-Masao, y-you'll be sitting o-over there, on th-that side of the room." the teacher said, pointing to the opposite side of the room of where Sei sat. 

Masao walked over to where Sei sat and, glancing around at the kids sitting around the boy, chose the seat closest to him. .

"I'd like to sit here." Masao said. 

"U-um, I'm afraid that's not possible" the teacher said. 

"Oh?" Masao asked. "And why's that?"

"B-b-because someone else already sits there." she replied.

Masao approached the boy who sat in the desk he'd chosen and grabbed him by the throat. He dragged the boy to the back of the room and held him up. He smiled at the boy, then slammed his head iton the concrete wall, knocking him unconscious. Masao left him bleeding at the back of the room and sat down where he'd chosen. He looked at the teacher and said simply,

"Now there's not." 

The class sat stunned as Masao smiled at Sei and held out his hand. 

"Hello." Masao said. "I'm Masao Kirishima. And I believe you are…" 

__

Don't say Rei! Dear God, don't say Rei! Sei thought.

"Sei Kashino, right?" Masao asked. 

"Yeah." Sei said, shaking Masao's extended hand. " And I think we're gonna get along just fine." 


End file.
